Black Magic
by Padmarosa
Summary: Après avoir désertée la bataille de Poudlard, Hermione se cache. Elle a essayée de changer de vie, sans magie, sans guerre. Mais après une découverte contre les forces du mal, elle retourne à sa vie d'avant. Les Mangemorts savaient ce qu'elle détenait. Ils sont prêts à tout pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Peut-être jusqu'à la tuer ...
1. Chapter 1

« Je cours à en perdre le souffle. Je ne sais pas exactement où je suis, ni où je vais, mais je sais que je suis dans une ville sorcière de France. Je les entends arriver. Une peur subite s'empare de mon corps et me paralyse petit à petit. Je me retrouve devant une gigantesque cathédrale. Je me dirige dans une rue au hasard. Puis dans une autre. J'arrive devant un cinéma et une brasserie « _Le Gallia_ ». Ils me suivent encore. Combien de temps ça va durer encore ? Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. J'aie froid, je suis fatiguée et j'aie peur ... Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait m'aider …

**\- Tu as crue que tu allais nous échapper Granger ?** Demande une voix rieuse

Je me retourne, tétanisée. Alecto Carrow me sourit avec un air psychopathe. Son frère apparaît à ses côtés. Ils lèvent leurs baguettes, avec synchronisation.

**\- Si tu veux ne pas mourir, tu as intérêt à nous dire où elle est.**

**\- Je ne vous le dirais pas? Vous pouvez me faire tout ce que vous voulez mais ça ne changera rien. Je me battrais jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut.** Répondis-je en les menaçant de ma baguette

**\- Très bien. **

Nous commençons un combat ensanglanté. Je provoque une violente explosion qui blesse Alecto. J'en profite pour m'enfuir malgré mes blessures. Pendant que Aymecus s'occupe de sa sœur, je suis déjà loin. Je me retrouve dans la rue marchande de la ville, la jambe en sang, prête à m'évanouir. Des tas de question se bousculent dans ma tête. A commencer par « _Est-ce que je vais m'en sortir ?_ », parce qu'avoir deux Mangemorts à ses trousses, c'est fatigant ! En plus, je suis toute seule, sans personne pour m'aider de ce pétrin. Aucun passant ne peut m'aider. A par s'il veut mourir. Je me suis mise dans de sales draps en trouvant le moyen de faire disparaître la Magie Noire, en emportant avec elle, le Maître des Ténèbres. Nous sommes en Décembre 1998. il y a huit mois, il y a eut la bataille de Poudlard. Les forces du bien ont perdues, tandis que les forces du mal l'ont remportées facilement. Je ne sais pas si Harry, Ron et tous mes amis sont vivants car, j'aie fuies le combat. Depuis je me considère comme une « _lâche_ ». Je n'assume pas et je n'assumerai jamais ce que j'aie fais mais je n'en pouvais plus de la guerre. De tout en faîte. J'en avais marre de tout. De ma vie, de Poudlard, de la guerre, de Voldemort et ses bouffons et de la Magie. J'aie essayée de ne pas faire de magie mais quand j'aie découvert l'arme secrète contre les Forces du Mal, je n'aie pas hésité à en refaire, même si au début, ça m'a fait toute drôle. Et maintenant, rien qu'à cause de ça, je fuies pour ma vie. Une vie de misère. Le sang continue de couler et je change de rue. Je suis entourée d'une petite fontaine. Je continue mon chemin, en tremblant comme une feuille. Je me faufiles entre deux rues. J'arrive donc, dans une ruelle sombre. Je m'assieds par terre, les mains sur ma jambe. J'aie perdues trop de sang. Ma tête tourne et mon cœur ralentit. Des bruits de pas me relèvent en sursaut.

**\- Granger ? Par pitié, dis-moi que c'est toi !**

**\- Comment me connaissez-vous ?**

Je ne voyais pas grand chose avec toute l'obscurité de la ruelle. A l'entente de sa voix, je sais que c'est un homme. Ma vue se trouble d'un coup. Mes membres me lâchent. Je tombe à genoux sur le sol et m'allonge dans l'inconscience. »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello les cocos ! **_

_**Deuxième chapitre de Black Magic ! J'espère que pour l'instant vous aimez bien ! **_

_**Je remercie mes premiers followers :**_

_**\- Mione30**_

_**\- Foozerly**_

_**\- Kiiro-chan**_

_**\- LosAngelesLynda ! **_

_**Bonne lecture ! xx PADMA**_

* * *

**Pendant que Hermione se retrouve en France …**

Un homme camouflé arpentait les rues de Londres, discrètement. Il se dirigea dans une rue peu dynamique et entra dans un petit PUB au style Irlandais. Il remarqua directement, à l'intérieur, deux hommes aux capes rouges écarlates de sorcier. Il les rejoignit à contre cœur et s'assit en face d'eux.

**\- On a faillit attendre**, dit l'un

**\- La ferme, je suis pile à l'heure pour ce monstrueux rendez-vous**, rétorqua l'homme, **vous me voulez quoi ? **

**\- Ton aide.**

L'homme s'esclaffa un bon moment et se reprit en répondant :

**\- Vous aidez ?** Répéta-t-il, **ça c'est la meilleure ! Jamais.**

**\- C'est bien dommage … Puisqu'on vient enfin de trouver le moyen de faire disparaître la Magie Noire et ainsi que Tu-Sais-Qui. **

**\- N'importe quoi … ! Vous essayez de m'avoir, rien de plus. **

**\- Pourtant c'est la vérité ! C'est même « ****_Granger_**** » qui a trouvée le moyen en question. **

**\- Dois-je vraiment vous croire ?**

**\- Bien sur. Toi aussi, tu veux que le règne de Voldemort s'achève alors ... ! **

**\- OK, très bien. J'accepte de vous aidez.** Souffla l'homme, **En quoi puis-je vous être utile après ces longues années de haine et de mépris ?**

**\- Depuis hier soir, nous n'avons plus de nouvelle de Hermione. **

**\- Et ? **

**\- Et le dernier signe de vie qu'on a eut d'elle depuis, c'est son dernier transplanage. Un long transplanage. Elle est allée en France.**

**\- Mais par Salazar, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là-bas ?! **

**\- On ne sait pas. Ce n'est, d'ailleurs, pas la seule à être là-bas. Dans le même endroit qu'elle. Amycus et Alecto Carrow l'ont rejoints.**

**\- Et ils sont où exactement ?**

Un des deux autres hommes lui tendit un bout de papier froissé où il y était écrit :

«_ 23H02, France, Auvergne, Saint-Flour_ »

Le troisième homme fit les gros yeux, très étonné par cette si soudaine destination des Carrow et de Granger.

**\- Nous voulions que tu nous aides à la retrouver et que nous, nous puissions tuer les Carrow car ils savent pour la menace de l'extinction de la Magie Noire.**

**\- Pourquoi moi ?**

**\- Tu sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens à qui on peut faire confiance. On a des tas de raison de ne pas te faire confiance mais bon, nous savons très bien que Voldemort te poses des problèmes. Et puis, tu es notre pire ennemi, Malefoy. On te connait mieux que quiconque.**

Le blond ne dit rien. La réponse ne le satisfaisait pas mais, il préférait s'en moquer. Il suivit ses deux « _ennemis _» à l'arrière du bar.

**\- Vous êtes prêts ?** Demanda Potter

**\- Oui**, répondirent les deux autres

Ils se prirent les mains et transplanèrent dans la ville française «_ Saint-Flour_ ». Ils se retrouvèrent devant une vielle Cathédrale toute grise.

**\- Bon. On se sépare. On se retrouve ici dans trois heures.**

Drago ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea dans une rue. « _Rue du Breuil_ », pour être précis. Il avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait presque aucune voiture. Très étonnant. Surtout que cette ville a été crée sur une montagne. Il arriva devant un magasin de chaudron à la façade au bois clair. Le bois a été sculpté géométriquement. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il était dans une ville sorcière. Il continuait son chemin, en explorant cette nouvelle ville. Il arriva au milieu de plusieurs rues. Il alla dans la « _Rue des École_s » et distingua au sol, quelque chose qui brillait. Il se pencha et ramassa la gourmette. Un _H_ et un _G_ y était incrustés. Pas besoin de savoir à qui il était, c'était plus qu'évident. Il contourna un autre chemin et arriva dans la longue « _Rue Marchande_ ». Il fit quelque mètre et prit une autre rue «_ Halle aux Bleds_ ». Il entendit des pas. Des pas rapides. Il se cacha dans un coin et vit les Carrow. Amycus avait dans les bras, sa sœur ensanglantée.

**\- Si c'est Granger qui a fait ça, elle l'a pas ratée !** Se dit-il mentalement en souriant

**\- Si je choppe cette Sang-de-Bourbe … !** Maugréa Amycus

Amycus disparut de son champ de vision. Drago sortit de sa cachette et continuait ses recherches. Il s'arrêta entre un garage et une maison, troublé. Entre les deux bâtiments, il y avait un étroit passage, où il arrivait à voir une silhouette. Une silhouette de fille. Il s'engouffra dedans, en espérant de tout cœur que se soit Granger. Il aperçut les yeux chocolats de la personne mais n'était toujours pas sur de son identité.

**\- Granger ? Par pitié, dis-moi que c'est toi !**

**\- Comment me connaissez-vous ?**

Il éclaira le lieu avec sa baguette et vit Hermione livide, tomber raide sur le sol de pierre. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Granger s'était évanouie au mauvais moment. Il se précipita sur elle et remarqua l'énorme plaie qu'elle avait sur la jambe. Il essaya de la soigner du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Quelque chose vibra dans la poche de l'ancien Serpentard. Il en sortir un petit objet ovale. Un bouton clignotait sans cesse. Il appuya dessus et un filet de lumière s'y échappa.

**\- Malefoy ? **Interpella une voix

**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?** Marmonna Drago

**\- Malefoy ! **

**\- Qui va là ?**

**\- C'est Potter imbécile ! Ce que tu tiens entre les mains est un moyen de communiquer à distance. Alors, tu l'as retrouvé ?**

**\- Hmpf. Oui, d'ailleurs, j'ai comme qui dirait un problème …**

**\- Aie … Mais … Ron ! …**

**\- Potter … ?**

**\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?!** Demanda une autre voix

**\- Justement, non. Elle a perdue beaucoup de sang à cause de la plaie qu'elle a à la jambe. Elle s'en est même évanouie. **

**\- Oh non c'est pas vrai … HARRY ATTENTION ! **

Un grésillement endommagea les appareils auditifs de Drago. Il rangea l'objet et souleva du sol, Granger. Il se hâta de rejoindre Potter et Weasley à la Cathédrale. Mais arrivé là-bas, il comprit que c'était devenu un vrai champ de bataille. Il vit Potter et Weasley combattre Alecto et Amycus Carrow. Quelque chose frappa, soudainement, dans l'esprit de Drago. Comment Alecto pouvait combattre alors qu'elle était sensée être blessée ? A moins que … Le polynectar bien sûr ! Il y avait, maintenant, quatre Mangemorts à Saint-Flour, merveilleux !

**\- Hé !** S'écria une voix masculine

Drago se retourna et se frigorifia en voyant un deuxième Amycus et une autre Alecto, dans les bras.

**\- Ne serait-ce pas … ? Mais si, c'est le très cher Malefoy ! Ce traître … !**

Le blondinet sortit sa baguette et le dolorisa. Il en profita pour s'échapper. Il se cacha dans la Cathédrale, dans une des deux tours et déposa Granger délicatement sur le sol.

**\- Dans quoi Potter et Weasley m'ont-ils fourrés ? Ces imbéciles … !**

**\- Qu'est-ce que … **

**\- Mauvais réveil Granger ! **Sourit-il ironique

**\- T'es lourd Malefoy … MALEFOY ?! C'est vraiment toi ?** S'étonna-t-elle

**\- Bien sur que c'est moi. Je suis le seul de parfait sur cette foutue planète ! **

**\- Alors toi … ! **Désespéra-t-elle

Hermione voulut se lever mais il l'en empêcha.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda-t-elle

**\- Pleins de choses ! Tu as déjà vu une bataille avec des clones toi ? Moi, pas. **

**\- Des clones ?!**

**\- Deux autres Mangemorts se sont faits passés pour Alecto et Amycus … NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, MAIS QUELS BOUFFONS !** S'emporta Drago le regard absorbé par ce qu'il se passait en bas

**\- Hein ?**

**\- Il faut que j'aide ces bouffons incompétents. Ah non ! Tu restes ici ! **Ordonna-t-il en la voyant se relever

**\- Mais …**

**\- J'ai assez galéré à te retrouver vivante, donc tu peux comprendre sur le fait que je n'ai pas envie de refaire l'aventurier dans une ville que je ne connais pas. **

Drago partit en bloquant la porte avec un sort que lui seul pouvait lever. Drago courrut à l'extérieur et aida Weasley et Potter.

**\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas**, ricana Alecto 2

Un autre Mangemort s'invita à la petite fête en lançant quelques sorts au hasard et s'éclipsa par la suite dans la Cathédrale. Drago le remarqua peu de temps après et le suivit. Il avait peut-être enfermé Granger mais avec la Magie Noire, c'est fou ce qu'on pouvait faire ! Le Mangemort en question était Teignous Nott.

**\- Mais où est cette sang-de-bourbe ?** Grogna-t-il

**\- Quelque part,** ironisa** Drago**

**\- Toi … ! **

Il pointa sa baguette sur le blondinet et lui lança un jet de lumière rougeâtre mais il s'en échappa de justesse.

**\- Où est-elle ?**

**\- Pourquoi je vous le dirais Nott ?**

**\- Parce que, si tu ne le fais pas, je t'emmènerais au Maître. **

**\- Je n'ai même plus de vie depuis la guerre de toute façon mais je vous en pries, essayez donc. **

Un combat s'illumina dans tout le lieu religieux. Alecto 2 arriva discrètement et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui montait dans la tour où était enfermée Granger. Un bruit de craquement de bois mit en alerte Drago. Il se tourna rapidement et fixa Alecto 2 entrain de commencer à monter l'escalier. Il fut, soudainement, prit au piège par Teignous, qui le tenait fermement par le cou. Drago était plus rusé que quiconque, et il mit son talent en avant. Il frappa avec l'arrière de son crâne, la tête de Nott, le plus violemment possible. Le Mangemort le lâcha, sonné. Drago rattrapa sans plus tarder, Alecto 2. Il l'attaqua par surprise et l'assomma. Une fumée nauséabonde se propagea dans la tour. Une odeu de brûlée.

**\- Génial, Teignous brûle la tour …** Soupira Drago

Le feu arriva très vite au dernier étage. Il rouvrit la porte où il y avait Hermione et la referma directement.

**\- T'es malade ou quoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vous aides ? En plus il y a Ron et Harry !**

**\- Tu ne nous es d'aucune utilité avec ta blessure, Granger. **

**\- Ils vont sûrement mourir si ça continue !**

**\- Ils sont grands, ils savent se démerder. En plus, la Cathédrale est en feu. **

**\- Non mais c'est pas vrai … Malefoy … FAIS GAFFE ! **

Drago remarqua trop tardivement l'avertissement de Hermione. Il se reçut un maléfice en pleine face. Teignous ricana, tandis que Drago s'effondra par terre, inconscient.

**\- Deux pour le prix d'un**, ricana le Mangemort

**\- C'est ce que tu crois.**

Hermione était prête à attaquer mais un sort fusait déjà vers elle et pourtant, Teignous n'y était pour rien. Alecto 2 était là, aussi. Deux contre une, génial. Hermione se protégea avec un bouclier magique et répliqua. Carrow s'approcha dangereusement de Drago. Hermione se mit face au corps endoloris du blondinet, l'air menaçante. Elle avait beau ne pas l'aimer, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser entre les mains des Mangemorts. Et puis, il était du côté du bien, et ça, depuis la guerre. C'était à cause de ça, qu'il était en danger de mort. Elle ne comprenait pas, d'ailleurs, sa soudaine réapparition, comme Harry &amp; Ron.

**\- Tu le protèges maintenant ?** Demanda Alecto avec un sourire goguenard

**\- Oui. Jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. **

D'un coup, Alecto se jeta sur Hermione. Elle la plaqua contre un mur et la tint avec les bras.

**\- Sang-de-Bourbe ! Les gens comme toi ne devrait même pas exister !**

**\- Les gens comme toi non plus n'ont rien à faire dans ce monde !** Cracha Hermione

Alecto entoura le cou de l'ancienne Gryffondor, prête à l'étrangler. Teignous fixa sa baguette sur Drago.

**\- Avada …** Commença-t-il le sort de la mort

**\- NON ! DRAGO !** Cria Hermione sur le coup

Le cri strident de Hermione résonna fortement dans la pièce. Les mains d'Alecto se serrèrent encore plus.

**\- Achève-le Nott !**

**\- NOOOOOOOOON !**

Hermione bougea dans tous les sens. Elle se débattait, griffait, mordait et arriva enfin à pousser la Mangemort loin d'elle. Elle se précipita sur Teignous et le paralysa. Pendant ce temps, Alecto fit ce que devait faire Nott mais Hermione l'arrêta de justesse en la frappant.

**\- Comment oses-tu sale … ?!**

Les yeux de la Mangemort électrisèrent Hermione et la figèrent sur place. Teignous se réveilla, entre temps. Tout doucement, il l'attrapa. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Elle savait, maintenant, qu'elle allait se faire tuer.

**\- Avada …**

**\- CREVES EN ENFER CONNASSE !** Cria Drago en se relevant

Un jet de lumière vert propulsa Alecto en dehors la fenêtre, qui se brisa en mille morceaux et, chuta le long de la tour. Nott savait que Drago allait l'attaquer. Pour qu'il ne fasse rien, il pointa sa baguette sur Hermione.

**\- Encore un geste et je la tue.**

Teignous la prit ensuite par le cou. Hermione ne perdit pas une seconde pour mordre son bras, le plus fort possible. Nott hurla de douleur. Enfin dégagée, elle lui mit son coup de poing en pleine face.

**\- Avada kedavra ! **Formula Hermione

Le sort toucha le Mangemort en pleins cœur et Hermione et Drago s'échappèrent de la pièce. Le feu avait bien progressé. Il était au même étage qu'eux. La fumée, qui les entourait, s'incrusta dans les poumons de Hermione et n'arrêtèrent pas de la faire tousser. Elle ne voyait presque plus rien. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un la tira du brouillard opaque. Quelle fut sa surprise en voyant Goyle. Elle le combattait malgré le feu. Enfin mort, elle chercha Malefoy. Sa toux s'accentua. En ayant rien vu venir Hermione se retrouva écrasée par une statue en pierre. Impuissante, elle attendait son heure. Sa jambe recommença à lui faire mal, terriblement mal. Malefoy devait être déjà loin à l'heure qu'il est. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de la sortir de la Cathédrale. Des larmes dégoulinaient silencieusement sur ses joues en se rendant compte de la situation.

**\- Granger ? **Toussota une voix

**\- Malefoy ? C'est toi ?** Demanda Hermione en essuyant ses larmes

Elle vit vaguement des yeux bleus. Elle reconnut ensuite Malefoy. Un sort souleva la statue et Drago l'aida à se relever.

**\- HERMIONE ? MALEFOY ?**

Des pas se rapprochèrent, ainsi que des voix. Ils virent Harry et Ron. Les yeux de Hermione s'illuminèrent en voyant qu'ils étaient en vie. Elle se jeta à leurs cous, limite en pleurant. Après leur retrouvaille, la suite fut mouvementée. Le planché commença à se détruire, rongé par les flammes. Il fallait qu'ils partent maintenant mais un Amycus (1) vint tout foutre en l'air. Il s'acharna sur Ron et Harry en les asseyant de sort farfelu.

**\- Foutez le camp !** Cria Ron

**\- Non … Non ! Pas sans vous ! **

**\- Malefoy ! **

Hermione regarda Drago avec désaccord.

**\- Ils ont besoin de nous … !**

**\- MALEFOY, FAIS LA PARTIR BON SANG ! **

**\- Endoloris !** Formula Amycus sur Harry

Harry s'affaissa par terre, le souffle coupé. Hermione voulut aller aider son meilleur ami mais Drago l'en empêcha.

**\- NON ! HARRY ! RON !** Cria Hermione **MALEFOY, JE T'EN SUUPLIES !**

**\- Désolé mais non**, répondit Drago

Drago transplana avec Hermione, autre part.

**La Cathédrale prit entièrement feu après le transplanage de Drago. Le vrai Amycus, qui venait de perdre sa sœur, se prenait un malin plaisir à torturer Weasley et Potter, jusqu'à … Une gigantesque explosion. **

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que la ville Saint-Flour existe **réellement** !

La ville est en faîte, séparée en deux. Il y a la ville "_Haute_" et la ville "_basse_". La ville "_haute_" est sur un plateau volcanique (Qui se nomme Planèze) alors que la ville "_basse_" est sur une vallée (Qui se nomme Ander). Le début de cette histoire se situe dans la ville haute, sur la Place d'Armes, à la Cathédrale Saint-Pierre de Saint-Flour.

J'aimerais trop avoir une lectrice ou un lecteur de Saint-Flour, se serait top ! Car j'adore cette ville ! :D

Bref. N'oubliez pas de me laisser un review mes sorciers/sorcières ! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Nouveau chapitre (Je poste rapidement en ce moment, mais se sera de courte durée)

Dîtes-moi, après l'avoir lu, ce que vous en pensez franchement. Si c'est plutôt bien construit ou autre ! (DONC JE VEUX REVIEWWWWWS !)

Je remercie JackWills, un nouveau follower !

(Et merci aux deux reviews de Manoa-bella et nadra)

_Review :_

nadra

Slt à toi, le début est pas mal du tout, n'hésite pas à faire "durer l'intrigue":)  
bien à toi,  
*nadra

**\- Merci ça fait plaisir ! D'accord ;) Bisous ! xx **

* * *

Drago avait transplaner dans une forêt verdoyante qu'il connaissait. Hermione s'effondra par terre, en pleurant tandis que Drago tint son bras en sang. L'ancienne Gryffondor se mit face à lui, les larmes aux yeux et dit :

**\- Ils avaient besoin de nous !**

**\- Granger … **

**\- ILS AVAIENT BESOIN DE NOUS ! Et toi, tu as transplané ! On a fuit comme des lâches ! Et je déteste ça ! **

**\- Ah bon ? Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu l'as fais pendant la guerre avec mon meilleur ami Blaise Zabini et Blake Jenner ? **

**\- Je n'en pouvais plus … Là, Harry et Ron sont sûrement en danger ! **

**\- Pendant la guerre, il y avait plus d'une centaine de personne en danger ! **Riposta Drago, **Potter et Weasmoche ont clairement insisté pour qu'on parte. **

En se remémorant ses actes pendant la guerre, Hermione fit dévalée par inadvertance plusieurs larmes sur ses joues rosies par le froid. Elle se stoppa dans ses souvenirs et commença à marcher à l'opposé de Drago.

**\- Où vas-tu ?** Souffla le Serpentard

**\- Loin de toi, ça ne se voit pas ?**

**\- Adieu ! **Dit-il ironiquement

Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, toujours en pleurant. Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi lâche le jour le plus important de l'histoire de la Magie ? Sa fragilité lui jouait tellement de tour dans sa vie qu'elle en oubliait sa force, sa bravoure et son courage. Tout. Ce jour là, elle avait tout oubliée. Elle s'en voulait. Avec tous ses souvenirs qu'elle avait de la bataille de Poudlard qui la tuait à petit feu. La bataille s'était imprégnée dans son cerveau. Harry et Ron devait beaucoup lui en vouloir pour son acte désinvolte. Après que Voldemort avait gagné la guerre, elle avait essayée de reconstruire sa vie tandis que les combattants sombraient dans une violente déprime à cause de ce qu'ils avaient endurés et les pertes de proche qu'ils avaient du surmonter. Alors que Hermione se planquait dans une petite ville d'Angleterre avec Blake. Une amie Serpentard, depuis la guerre. Depuis le temps qu'elle était partit de chez elles, Blake devait beaucoup s'inquiéter. Son téléphone la sortit de ses pensées.

**\- Allô ?**

**\- Hermione ? Par Salazar, mais où es-tu ?**

**\- A vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien. J'aie eue quelques problèmes hier soir.**

**\- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Tu es toute seule ?**

**\- Non. Je suis avec Malefoy. **

**\- Tu dois vraiment avoir de sale problème pour être avec Malefoy**, ironisa Blake

**\- Oh, mais elle en a énormément, avec ou sans moi Jenner !** Répondit Drago à la place de Hermione

**Hermione, dis-moi que tu vas revenir à Hillsborough …**

Hermione regarda soudainement Drago, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre. Il lui dit un « non » muet, comme réponse.

**\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! On arrive !**

Elle raccrocha et Drago se frappa le front, désespéré.

**\- Tu es frappée de la tête Granger ?! Dois-je te refaire comprendre qu'on te cherche ? Partout au Royaume-Unis ?**

**\- Pendant huit mois j'aie vécue tranquillement, sans croiser personne à Hillsborough, alors pourquoi je verrais des Mangemorts maintenant ? **

**\- Merlin, pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter tout ça? **Désespéra encore plus Drago, **tu ne comprends donc pas Granger ? Si tu es recherchée, tu en croiseras forcément un dans ta ville et dans pas longtemps ! **

**\- Je ne laisserai pas toutes seules Blake et Candice. Jamais. **

Drago ne chercha pas à savoir qui était Candice. Il souffla alors que Hermione lui tendit sa main. Il la prit sans plus tarder, avec un mauvais pressentiment. Ils transplanèrent à Hillsborough. Devant une maison blanche, avec une véranda rouge. Hermione frappa sept fois à la porte. Une fille brune, aux yeux verts tachetés d'orange, et à la peau pêche, leur ouvrit. C'était elle, Blake Jenner.

**\- Hermione !**

Blake la prise dans ses bras, contente et soulagée de la voir en vie. Elle dévisagea, ensuite, Drago, qui avait toujours la main sur sa blessure.

**\- Oh … Toi aussi.**

**\- Oui. C'est Teignous qui m'a fait ça. **

**\- Nott ?! Vous avez combattus des Mangemorts ?! **

**\- Ouais, c'est une longue histoire !** Dit Hermione

**\- Viens Malefoy, j'aie ce qu'il faut pour te soigner !**

Alors que Blake et Malefoy allèrent dans la salle de bain, Hermione se dirigea dans les sous-sols de la maison. Elle se stoppa devant une porte beige et toqua.

**\- Entrez !** S'écria quelqu'un à l'intérieur

Hermione ouvrit et referma la porte après qu'elle soit entrée. Elle dévisagea une petite fille brune de dos, qui était entrain de dessiner, avec un radieux sourire.

**\- Candice !**

La petite fille se retourna en sursautant. Quand elle vit Hermione, elle lui sauta au cou.

**\- Tu étais où ?** Demanda la dite Candice

**\- Je devais régler quelques affaires. **

**\- Des Mangemorts ?**

**\- Comment tu … ?**

**\- A ton avis Hermione ? Je suis Candice Jedusor je te rappelle ! **

**\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une rai … Tu es encore rentrée dans ma tête ?** Soupira Hermione en voyant dépasser de la poche de pantalon de la petite fille, une baguette magique.

**\- Oui … !**

**\- Écoutes Candice**, commença à dire Hermione en la re-déposante au sol, **je ne veux pas que tu te mêles de quoique se soit. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais quand le jour viendra où on aura à faire à Voldemort, quoique tu puisses dire ou faire, je n'oserais jamais de t'ôter la vie.**

**\- Pourtant il le faudra bien Hermione ! Je t'aime énormément, comme j'aime énormément Blake mais si une de vous deux ne me tues pas, se seront toutes les forces du bien que vous condamnerez. Tu sais, malgré mes apparences de petite fille, je vais bientôt faire mes soixante-trois ans, même si j'aie grandement l'impression d'être toujours aussi jeune qu'avant. Je suis restée comme ça à cause de la malédiction de mon frère. Je n'aie peut-être pas tout connu dans la vie, à commencer par l'amour, mais je suis prête à mourir pour le peuple magique. C'est ma destinée. **

**\- Tout ça, à cause de ton frère !** Pleura Hermione

**\- Ne pleures pas … Et puis, regardes le bon côté des choses, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, nous nous serions jamais rencontrées ! **

**\- Ça aurait peut-être été mieux … **

**\- Pourquoi ? **S'étonna Candice

**\- Parce que je n'aurais pas à souffrir ! **

**\- Tu m'oublieras vite … ! **

**\- NON ! **Hurla Hermione,** je ne t'oublierais jamais, tu comprends ? JAMAIS ! **

Hermione ruissela de larme. Elle partit de la pièce en colère et en pleure. Elle revint au rez-de-chaussé. Drago avait expliqué de long en large la mésaventure qu'il avait eu avec Hermione, en France, dans le salon. Drago remarqua en premier la présence de Hermione. Il la dévisagea sans aucune expression, même si au fond, il se demandait pourquoi elle pleurait.

**\- Hé, Jenner**, appela Drago

Blake, qui était dans ses pensées, regarda brièvement Drago et posa ensuite ses yeux sur Hermione.

**\- Hermione … ?** Demanda Blake

Hermione regarda un moment la porte qui menait au sous-sol et se tourna quelque seconde vers Blake et Drago avant de grimper un escalier et s'enferma dans sa chambre. La porte que Hermione regardait précédemment, s'ouvrit sur une petite fille.

**\- Candice**, souffla Blake

Blake se leva et alla parler à Candice, l'air intrigué.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ?**

**\- Disons que j'aie essayée de la raisonner mais ça n'a pas marché. **

**\- Et ça ne marchera jamais Candice ! Même avec moi. Personne ne fera rien et tu le sais très bien. **

**\- Je vois … Dans ce cas, je le ferais volontiers ! **

Blake blanchit d'un coup. Son regard était subitement vide, presque sans vie. Drago se décida de se lever et de rejoindre les deux filles, curieux.

**\- Tu-tu n'es pas sérieuse là ? Tu dis ça pour rire, c'est tout**, se força à croire Blake, **oui ça doit être ça … !**

**\- Oui je le suis ! Si vous ne faîtes rien, je le ferais. **

Pour son âge, cette Candice avait l'air bien mûre, un peu trop même. Drago avait cette étrange impression que la petite fille était plus âgée de l'intérieur. Bien sur, c'était stupide de penser ça, pensa-t-il intérieurement. Pour lui, ce n'était pas possible qu'une petite fille soit plus âgée mentalement. Candice se tourna au nouveau venu et lui dit :

**\- Bonjour moi c'est Candice ! Tu dois être le fameux Drago Malefoy ?**

**\- Bonjour. C'est exact, comment me connais-tu ?**

**\- Hermione me parle souvent de toi !**

**\- En mal je suppose.**

**\- Oui**, sourît-elle

Drago et Candice se sourirent et l'ancien Serpentard demanda :

**\- Tu t'appelles Candice comment ?**

La petite fille regarda Blake, comme embêtée par sa question.

**\- Tu peux lui dire Candice. Il connaît une partie de l'histoire !**

**\- Je suis Candice Jedusor**

**\- Par Merlin ! Voldemort a eut une fille ?! C'est ça le moyen de le tuer ?!** S'étonna-t-il, **GRANGER ARRETES DE FAIRE TA VICTIME ET RAPPLIQUES ICI, MAINTENANT !**

Ils entendirent une porte grincer. Hermione réapparut, un livre à la main, les yeux rouges, dévalant les escaliers.

**\- Si tu pouvais éviter de hurler sous mon toit, se serait pas mal**, dit-elle en le frappant avec son livre. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**\- Tu as kidnappée la fille de Voldemort ! T'es complètement tarée d'avoir fait ça ! Il va te réduire en cendre ! **

**\- Sa fille ? **Rigola-t-elle, **qui t'as dis que c'était sa fille ? Et surtout, qui t'as dis que je l'avais enlevée ? **

**\- Ça ne peux pas être sa sœur, elle est trop petite ! A moins, que se soit sa petite-fille ou nièce ! **

**\- Tu ne lui a rien dit Candice ?** Demanda Hermione

**\- J'allais le faire !** Rétorqua Candice, **je suis la sœur de Tom Elvis Jedusor. **

**\- Impossible … ! **Blanchit Drago

**\- Si. Extérieurement, on pourrait croire que j'aie onze an et quelque mais intérieurement, j'en aie soixante-trois. Tom était mon tuteur légal à ses dix-sept ans. En Septembre 1945, alors que j'étais sensée aller faire ma première rentrée à Poudlard, il m'en avait empêché. Pourtant, il m'avait acheté toutes mes affaires scolaires. Quand je lui ai demandée pourquoi, il m'avait répondu que c'était pour mon bien. Il m'avait, ensuite, envoyé un sort, qui ne m'avait pas fait mal. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il avait bloqué ma croissance. Il m'avait ensuite dit, qu'il allait avoir besoin de moi, plus tard. A cet âge, je ne me doutais absolument pas de ce qu'il allait faire et devenir. Je lui faisais confiance, parce qu'à cette époque, j'étais naïve. Un jour après, il m'avait condamné au charme du sommeil enchanté. J'aie dormi pendant cinquante-trois ans. Quand je me suis réveillée, Hermione était là, à me regarder hébétée. **

**\- Ne me dis pas que … Tu es un horcruxe ? **

**\- Oui. Je suis le huitième et dernier horcruxe de Voldemort. **

**\- Comment as-tu réveillée Candice, Granger ? **

**\- Un mois après la guerre, j'avais coupée les ponts avec ma vie magique. Je ne comptais plus en faire mais ma curiosité a prit le dessus. Je me demandais sans cesse pourquoi Harry n'avait pas pu neutraliser Voldemort, puisque c'était l'élu et j'en ai fais ma petite enquête. Pour ça, je suis allée dans l'ancien orphelinat Wool, où a vécu Tom Jedusor un certain temps avant d'être emmener à Poudlard par Dumbledore. Je n'avais pas trouvée grand chose. Sauf une peluche en forme d'ours appartenant à une certaine « _C.A. Jedusor_ ». J'avais donc approfondie mes recherches et j'aie découvert que Tom avait une petite sœur. Alors que la mère de Tom était sensée être morte, une heure après la naissance de son premier fils. C'est en faîte, ce que Voldemort nous a fait croire, car en réalité, elle l'avait délibérément rejetée à cause de la situation que sa mère avait avec son père. Elle avait vécue huit année de plus. Pendant ce temps, elle avait essayée de reconquérir son mari moldu avec un filtre d'amour. Elle avait réussit jusqu'à la naissance de sa dernière fille, Candice Ava Jedusor. Leur mère est morte, trois heure après qu'elle la mette au monde, à cause de leur père. J'étais allée par la suite, dans l'ancien manoir des Jedusor, pour en savoir plus sur Candice car, dans les registres de Poudlard, elle n'y était pas. J'en étais persuadée puisque que j'avais lue les registres du 20è siècle plus d'une fois. Je pensais qu'elle était morte d'une maladie ou alors qu'elle était cracmol. A Little Hangleton, j'aie fouillée les moindre recoins de la maison. C'était là-bas que j'avais découvert des affaires d'école datant des années 40, empoussiérées dans un placard. J'aie directement compris à qui elles étaient. J'aie sus qu'elle devait aller à Poudlard et que Tom y était pour quelque chose. Alors j'aie pensée qu'il l'avait tué mais quand j'aie visitée les sous-sols, j'aie trouvée une Candice endormie par terre, sur un tas de pétale de rose rouge éternelle. J'aie réussi à lever le sort et c'est là qu'on s'est parlés pour la première fois. C'est Candice qui a voulue venir à Hillsborough avec moi. **

**\- Mais si c'est le dernier horcruxe, ça veux dire que … ? **

**\- Oui et pourtant Hermione et Blake ne le comprenne pas. Elles préfèrent me laisser immortelle, et se mettre en danger pour ma propre survie en pensant qu'il y a un autre moyen alors que non.**

**\- Il y a sûrement un autre moyen, c'est obligé**, rétorqua Hermione

**\- Ah, et pourquoi ça ?**

**\- Parce que nous n'aurons jamais le courage de te tuer ! Tu arrives à le comprendre, bon sang ? Mets-toi à notre place ! **

**\- Et si c'était Drago qui le faisait ?** Demanda subitement Candice

Drago regarda la petite fille, vide. Il se souvint de la mort si inattendue de Dumbledore. Il se rappela également ce qu'il avait dit au directeur.

« _**Si je ne vous tue pas, ils vont me tuer ... !**_ »

C'était à ce moment là que Rogue était apparut et qu'il tua l'ancien directeur de Poudlard car il le savait bien que Drano ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas tuer le tuer. Il sortit de ses pensées et répondit d'un ton presque froid.

**\- Non.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- C'est le problème de Granger et de Jenner, pas le mien. **

Il bougea du salon et alla à l'entrée.

**\- Mais … !**

**\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Non c'est non. Je n'ai plus rien à faire là. Sur ce, salut ! **

Il sortit de la maison à bout de nerf et à la fois mélancolique. Il marcha le long de la rue avant que l'objet ovale se remette à vibrer dans sa poche.

**\- Allô ?**

**\- Malefoy ? Hermione est en sécurité ?** Demanda inquiet Potter

**\- Toujours pas morts ?** Ricana Drago, **elle est chez elle, avec Jenner, en sécurité oui. **

**\- Merci Malefoy ! **

**\- Il me faudrait plus qu'un simple merci pour avoir faillit mourir dans la Cathédrale de Saint-Flour ! Mais y'a pas de quoi. S'il n'y a que ça pour plus que je vous revoie, ça me va. **

**\- Nous sommes, pour une fois, d'accord sur un point. **

Drago fixa l'horizon et aperçut son père. SON PERE ?!

**\- Par Merlin …**

**\- Que se passe-t-il ?**

**\- Mon père est au bout de la rue !**

Il préféra couper la communication en voyant le regard de son père se poser sur lui. Lucius se précipita sur lui, furieux.

**\- Que diable faisais-tu à Saint-Flour ?!**

**\- Bah, je sais pas, j'étais en vacance et pis, quand j'ai vu Potter, Weasley et Granger, je me suis dis « _Hé, pourquoi pas les aider contre les Carrow et Nott ?_ »**

**\- Ne fais pas le malin, fils. Je vais t'emmener de ce pas, au Maître. Tu saura ce qu'il t'arrivera !**

**\- La mort de mère ne t'as pas suffit à ce que je vois.**

Lucius s'avança vers lui et lui prit le bras. Drago se recula, surpris qu'il allait vraiment le vendre à Voldemort.

**\- Malefoy … ?** Interpella une voix

Le père et le fils se tournèrent vers la personne en même temps. C'était une Hermione essoufflée.

**\- Tiens tiens, Hermione Granger !** S'écria Lucius, **une sang-de-bourbe ! Je vais t'anéantir, vermine !**

**\- Jamais**, déclara Drago

Drago se posta aux côtés de Hermione et ils combattirent ensemble Lucius, magiquement, devant des gens apeurés. Le père de Drago réussit à blesser Hermione au bras gauche. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer le combat.

**\- Avada Kedavra ! **Formula Lucius sur Hermione

**\- Protego !**

Le sort de Drago protégea à temps Hermione. Il répliqua avec le sort que venait d'utiliser son père et le tua de sang-froid. Drago lâcha sa baguette, incrédule. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait faire. Il venait de tuer son père ! Pour une fille qu'il n'était pas sensé aimer. Il était mort, les yeux grands ouverts.

**\- Oubliette !** Employa Hermione sur la foule

Drago fit disparaître le corps de son père, le regard dans le vide. C'était à cause de Granger qu'il était mort ! Et puis, avec un moment de réflexion, il comprit que non. Si elle n'était pas intervenue, que serait devenu Drago à l'heure qu'il est ? Son père allait le donner à Voldemort ! Son propre fils !

**\- Malefoy ?**

Il tourna son regard du sol, sur Hermione. Ses yeux brillèrent de larme. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça en disant :

**\- Je suis désolé … Tout est de ma faute s'il est mort ! Comme pour ta mère !**

**\- Non, ça ne l'ait pas, mon père a voulut m'emmener auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais déjà mort … Comment sais-tu que ma mère est morte ? **

**\- Tu ne te souviens pas, pendant la bataille de Poudlard ? De la fille encapuchonnée qui protégeait ta mère ?**

**\- C'était toi ? Je pensais que tu étais déjà partie ! **

**\- Je n'aie même pas su la protéger jusqu'au bout ! A cause d'un putain de sort provenant de Jugson ! Je m'en veux tellement que j'en fais des cauchemars tous les soirs ! Je suis désolée … **

**\- Arrêtes de l'être, tu n'y pouvais rien. Merci de l'avoir protégée jusqu'au bout. Merci d'avori fait ça pour ma mère … **

Il serra l'étreinte et se recula en douceur. Hermione répondit en séchant ses larmes :

**\- Elle était des notre, c'était normal que je fasse au moins ça pour elle. Tu reviens chez nous ?** Demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il était perdu

**\- Je ... Oui ! **

**Ils retournèrent chez elle, secoués par les événements. Ils repartirent sur de d'assez bonne base depuis que Drago avait découvert que Hermione avait protégée sa mère pendant la guerre. **

* * *

_**Que pensez-vous de Blake Jenner et de Candice Ava Jedusor ? **_

_**Est-ce vous vous attendiez que Candice soit la sœur de Tom Elvis Jedusor et tout ? xx PADMA **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nouveau chapitre ! **_

_**Merci à mes nouveaux followers :**_

_**\- Aidoku**_

_**\- keloush**_

_**\- severine32**_

_**Bonne lecture ! xx PADMA**_

* * *

Le soir, après la mort de Lucius, Hermione n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle sortit de son lit et se hâta dans le salon au coin du feu, avec un épais livre dans les mains, où dormait tranquillement Drago sur le canapé en microfibre. Elle se servit un verre de whisky pur feu et s'assit à même le sol. Elle commença la lecture de son livre, aux sons de la braise qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Le livre était un grimoire datant de 1690 et quelque. Ça avait, autrefois, appartenu à une sorcière de Salem, du nom de « _Tituba_ ». Comment avait-elle trouvée ça ? Disons qu'elle l'avait gentiment empruntée à la descendante de Tituba, quand Hermione était de passage aux États-Unis, il y avait trois mois de ça. Pendant sa lecture, on pouvait la voir hyper concentrée ou alors très frustrée. Elle le lisait attentivement, en cherchant quelque chose pour aider Candice à ne pas mourir. Sans grands résultats, malheureusement. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle perdait espoir même si elle venait de jeter son verre de whisky à peine fini, au feu. Hermione n'aimait pas, ne rien trouver. Pour se calmer, elle inspira et expira doucement et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle repensa subitement à Narcissa. Elle rouvrit les yeux, en étouffant un sanglot. Sa tête lui fila une méchante migraine. Elle préféra retourner dans sa chambre, en regardant brièvement, Drago en train de dormir. Il avait l'air si paisible ! Alors qu'il venait de perdre son père … ! Dans son lit, Hermione fit le vide dans sa tête et s'endormit instantanément. Elle se remémora, inconsciemment, la bataille de Poudlard. Elle se revit, hystérique, à la mort de Fred. Elle s'était écroulée au sol, des larmes de rages dévalant ses joues blafardes. Et puis, elle se souvenait quand elle était à deux doigts de partir avec Blake et Blaise. Ils avaient retardés leur fugue en voyant que la mère de Drago se faisait attaquer par des Mangemorts car elle avait suivie son fils dans le camp des forces du bien. Hermione avait obligé à Blake et Blaise à partir un peu avant elle. Avec sa longue et épaisse capuche de cape de sorcière, on ne pouvait pas distinguer Hermione. Elle se mit face à Narcissa et bombarda les Mangemorts de sorts farfelus. Elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de la protéger, mais toute seule contre six Mangemorts, c'était assez perplexe. C'était à ce moment là, d'ailleurs, que Drago apparut tel un lion et tua un des six Mangemorts sur le coup.

«_** NE TOUCHEZ PAS A MA MÈRE, CONNARDS !**_ » Avait-il dit

Drago n'avait pas reconnu Hermione. Il pensait que c'était une traître Mangemort. Ensemble, ils avaient essayé de vaincre les cinq servants de Voldemort, restants. Hermione n'avait pas réussie, à un moment, à contrer le sort de Jugson qui fusait droit comme une flèche sur la mère de Drago. Le Mangemort poussa un cri de joie quand le sort avait percuté Narcissa. C'était le coup de trop pour elle. Elle était morte quand le jet de lumière l'avait à peine effleuré. Hermione avait hurlé d'horreur quand elle l'avait vu s'effondrer par terre. Elle s'était souvenue de la tête de Drago. Il était si vidé d'un seul coup … Il était comme déconnecté du monde. Perdu dans un cauchemar sans fin. Hermione vengea Narcissa en tuant cruellement Jugson. Drago avait vaincu, à lui tout seul, les trois autres Mangemorts. Ensuite, il s'était retourné vers sa mère, anéanti. Il s'agenouilla contre son corps sans vie et pleura à chaudes larmes. Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer, elle aussi. Elle n'avait jamais spécialement connue Narcissa mais de comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à la sauver, l'avait fait culpabiliser. Hermione avait filé discrètement avant de se faire attaquer par Lucius Malefoy. Elle s'était reçue un doloris en pleine poitrine. Elle s'était écroulée au sol en hurlant de douleur.

« _**EXPELLIARMUS !**_ » Avait formulé Neville Londubat

Neville avait réussi à désarmer Lucius mais un autre Mangemort venait à la charge. C'était Goyle. Malefoy Sr et Neville se combattaient tandis que Goyle torturait Hermione des pires façons quelles soient. Ces souvenirs traumatisants la firent hurler et pleurer pour de vrai. Elle ne se réveilla pas, trop absorbée par l'intensité de son cauchemar démoniaque. Quelqu'un ouvrit, à la volée, la porte de sa chambre, inquiet.

**\- Granger ?**

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle hurla de plus bel, plus terrorisée que jamais. Elle se tortilla dans des positions de douleur. Précipitamment, elle tint, avec force, ses maigres bras.

**\- GOYLE, LAISSES MOI … !**

Un autre hurlement s'échappa de sa bouche. Ce quelqu'un, qui s'appelait Drago, la secoua frénétiquement pour qu'elle se réveille.

**\- Réveilles toi Granger !**

Hermione s'arrêta de bouger dans tous les sens et resta figée comme une statue, blanche comme un linge. Toujours endormie, elle éclata en sanglot et murmura :

**\- Aidez moi … **Pleura-t-elle

**\- Réveilles toi Hermione ! **Cria presque Drago, encore plus horrifié de la tournure que prenait le cauchemar sur Hermione.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent nets. Elle regarda sa chambre, surprise d'être là. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses bras, et constata qu'elle n'avait rien, sauf des cicatrices de la guerre. Elle pleura une nouvelle fois, désemparée.

**\- C'est du passé**, dit Drago d'une voix doucereuse

Hermione le regarda abattue. Elle revit l'image de Narcissa morte, en fixant Drago. Elle le prit dans ses bras, tremblante de peur. Surpris, Drago ne réagit pas à l'instant. Il serra son étreinte en la calmant, un peu après.

**\- Merci de m'avoir réveillé …**

**\- Si je ne l'avais pas fais, tu aurais gâchée ma nuit, c'est normal**, ironisa-t-il avec un petit sourire

**\- Toujours là pour ironiser**, sourit Hermione faiblement

**\- Et pour toujours !**

Drago dévisagea Hermione avec une onde d'inquiétude. Il lui demanda :

**\- Ça va ?**

**\- Oui …**

**\- Je vais te laisser alors. Essayes de passer une bonne nuit. **

**\- Toi aussi**, dit-elle

Elle n'arrivait plus à s'endormir. Elle avait bien trop peur de refaire ce même cauchemar qui la hanta tant. Elle resta dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, mélancolique. Le matin, elle fut la première levée. Du moins, chez les filles. Drago était déjà réveillé, et depuis longtemps apparemment.

**\- Depuis combien de temps, t'es levé ?** Demanda Hermione

**\- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. **

**\- Tu mens. A deux heure du matin, tu dormais à point fermé ! **

**\- C'est ce que je t'ai fais croire, buveuse de whisky pur feu**, répondit-il avec un sourire goguenard

**\- Ah, mais en plus, c'est que t'étais vraiment réveillé !** S'étonna-t-elle

**\- Ça m'a fait rire de te voir t'énerver sur ton livre ! **

**\- La ferme**, dit-elle en souriant

Ils rirent ensemble, pour la première fois. Il était bien loin le temps de Poudlard, quand ils s'insultaient à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs du château. Ils avaient mûris, grandis et subis les pires choses ensemble. Ils avaient changés.

**\- Granger**, dit-il plus sérieusement, **je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on foute le camp.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Vu que j'ai tué mon père hier, les Mangemorts vont s'apercevoir ou se sont aperçus de sa trop longue absence**, expliqua Drago en regardant la fenêtre,** ils ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer pour le chercher. En faîte, se serait largement préférable que VOUS partez. **

**\- « ****_Vous _****» ?**

**\- Jenner, Candice et toi, oui. **

**\- Et toi ? Tout à l'heure tu as dis « ****_qu'on foute le camp_**** » ! **

**\- Je ne viendrais pas tout compte fait. Je vais vous apporter beaucoup trop d'ennuis. **

**\- N'importe quoi ! Qui a dit à Blake, dans une forêt qu'avec ou sans moi, j'aurais toujours des problèmes, hein ? C'est qui ? **

**\- C'est moi mais … Vu la situation, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester avec qui que se soit. **

**\- Et tu irais où ? Tu es orphelin ! Tu n'as plus de maison ! **

**\- Je ferais de mon mieux.**

**\- Mais … ! **

**\- Hermione**, sourit-il, **n'insistes pas.** **J'ai pris la meilleure décision. Et puis Potter et Weasley doivent t'attendre avec impatience, je ne sais où en Angleterre. Tiens ! **

Drago lui tendit l'objet ovale qui servait à communiquer magiquement à distance, sans transplaner vers la personne concernée.

**\- Tu pourras communiquer avec eux sans problème, et à distance. Il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton et tu entendras leur voix.**

Elle le prit, avec toute la délicatesse du monde et le détailla avec attention. Il sortit de la pièce et alla dans le salon, prendre sa veste. Hermione le regarda faire, accablée. Elle se doutait de quelque chose en le voyant si déterminé. Pour confirmer ses doutes, elle entra dans son esprit avec une facilité incroyable. Drago s'imaginait être dans le Manoir Malefoy, face à Amycus, Teignous et toute la ribambelle, en plus de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva devant la petite assemblée et dirigea sa baguette sur Drago et prononça la formule magique du sort de la mort. Le sort fusa sur lui et tout se brouilla. Drago venait de chasser de sa tête, Hermione. Elle était stupéfaite. Drago voulait mourir !

**\- NON MAIS TU NE VAS PAS BIEN DANS TA TÊTE ?! **Cria-t-elle, **JE NE TE LAISSERAI JAMAIS TE FAIRE TUER PAR CE TYRAN !**

**\- Ah et puis-je en connaître les raisons ? **

**\- Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te dire « ****_Ah, tu veux mourir ? Bah y'a pas de soucis !_**** ». On est peut-être né pour mourir mais pas de cette façon et pas à cet âge. Je sais que tu es perdu dans la vie. Je sais que tu n'as plus de repère mais sache que tu auras toujours quelqu'un pour te soutenir. **

**\- J'aimerais bien connaître ce « ****_quelqu'un_**** » comme tu dis. **

**\- Soit sans crainte pour ça. Tu la connais très bien. Tu l'as détesté dans le passé. **

Drago la regarda intensément. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et dit, en quittant pas les yeux chocolats de Hermione :

**\- Toi ?** Dit-il incrédule

**\- Oui, moi ! J'aie fais une croix sur notre passé à Poudlard. Tel que je te connais maintenant, je t'aime bien. Tu m'as montrée ta vraie personnalité, ton vrai caractère. Pas ce arrogant petit con, hautin et mesquin que tu étais avant. C'est vrai, que je n'aurais jamais cru que Drago Malefoy allait s'inquiéter pour moi parce que je revivais inconsciemment la bataille de Poudlard. Qui l'aurait cru en faîte ? Personne. On s'est réconciliés parce que nous avons tous les deux changés. Après tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, je ne peux pas te laisser aller dans la gueule du loup. Je m'en voudrais comme je m'en veux de n'avoir pas pu sauver ta mère, Drago. Ça a beau faire huit mois que la guerre est faîte, vaincue par les forces du mal mais sa mort m'a été impardonnable alors si en plus tu meurs, je ne serais plus la même. Je serais une Hermione qui a perdue goût à la vie, rongée par le regret, la culpabilité et surtout par la stupidité que j'aurais fais si, là, maintenant, je te laissais partir, pour rejoindre tes parents. Ta mort me serait encore plus impardonnable puisque que si je te laisse, je sais que tu mourras d'une manière atroce et que je n'aurais rien fait pour te garder en vie. N'essayes même pas de remettre ton masque de froideur pour sortir, je ne céderais pas aussi facilement. **

Hermione, apaisée de lui avoir dit ce qu'elle en pensait, regarda droit dans les yeux, Drago. Elle crut voir, rapidement, ses yeux briller. Était-ce à cause de la lumière ou bien Drago Malefoy avait été sensible à ses paroles ? Elle pencha pour la première option. Bien qu'elle sut qu'il avait changé, elle ne pouvait croire non plus, qu'il était très sensible. Drago se rapprocha d'elle et dit :

**\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me dirais ça un jour, Hermione.**

Elle posa sa tête contre l'une de ses épaules et souffla :

**\- S'il te plaît, ne fais pas cette connerie. Ma conscience ne sera pas tranquille**, pleura-t-elle presque

**\- Très bien. Tu as gagnée. Je reste avec vous mais il faut qu'on parte et maintenant. **

Elle s'éclipsa dans la chambre de Blake. Lui, se remémora le petit discours de Hermione. Ça lui faisait bizarre de l'entendre dire ça mais ça prouvait à quel point il ne sera jamais seul dans la vie, comme il le pensait. Drago ne remarqua même pas que Amycus était à la fenêtre, en train de marcher. Quand le Mangemort aperçut Drago, il n'attendit pas une seconde pour l'attaquer. Il lui envoya le sort de la mort, qui en passent, cassa la vitre. L'ancien Serpentard réagit à temps et riposta instinctivement. Par la suite, il comprit qu'il s'était fait repéré et que d'autres Mangemorts allaient répliquer. Drago fulmina de rage. Hermione réapparut, entre temps, du sous-sol avec Candice. Blake était là, derrière Drago, paralysée de peur.

**\- Je t'aime**, murmura Hermione à Candice

Hermione regarda Blake et cria :

**\- Partez. PARTEZ !**

Blake, à la voix de Hermione, s'exécuta. Avant de partir, elle chuchota à son oreille, l'endroit où elles allaient. Les deux filles disparurent malgré les protestations de Candice.

**\- HERMIONE ! HERMIOOOOONE ! NON ! **Hurla la petite avant de disparaître

**\- Où sont-elles parties ?** Demanda Amycus

**\- Vous croyez sincèrement que je vais vous le dire ? Vous rêvez ! **

Un autre Mangemort arriva à la charge et s'attaqua à Drago tandis que Amycus clama un des trois sorts impardonnables.

**\- ENDOLORIS !**

Hermione n'avait eu le temps de rien faire. Le sort la transperça et la fit tomber au sol en hurlant. Elle avait l'impression de revivre les scènes de torture avec Bellatrix Lestrange et Goyle.

**\- Parle !** Aboya Amycus

**\- Jamais, JAMAIS ! **

**\- Comme tu veux. Endoloris ! **

Le sortilège la fit se tortiller dans tous les sens. Une douleur cuisante l'empêcha presque de respirer.

**\- Avada Kedavra !**

Le jet vers luisant se dirigea dangereusement vers Hermione. Pour elle, s'était la fin.

**\- Protego** ! Intervint Drago

Il s'était enfin débarrassé du deuxième Mangemort et parvint à protéger Hermione. Il l'aida à se relever. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tituber. La douleur n'était pas encore partie. Sous un moment d'inattention de Amycus, elle en profita pour le désarmer. Hermione pointa sa baguette vers lui et le tua. Drago et elle, pensèrent être enfin tranquilles mais cinq autres servants de Voldemort apparurent au seuil de la porte.

**\- On ne va jamais s'en sortir**, se lamenta Hermione

Les Mangemorts commencèrent à les attaquer avec des sortilèges de magie noire. Elle se revit, quelques secondes, à la bataille de Poudlard. Cette bataille qui l'avait tant traumatisée. Elle réussit à tuer, au hasard, un des Mangemorts. Un jet de lumière sombre s'abattit sur elle. Elle tomba au sol, inconsciente. Drago était, maintenant, seul face aux quatre autres servants de Voldemort.

**\- Hermione**, murmura-t-il inquiet

**\- Coriace la sang-de-bourbe**, avoua MacNair, **alors Malefoy, ça te dirait d'aller rendre visite au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? **

**\- A ton avis, bouffon ? **

Drago reprit le combat en jetant un Avada Kedavra sur MacNair. Il n'en restait plus que trois. Alors qu'il essayait de tuer Mulciber. Un des autres Mangemorts, s'empara de Hermione et la tint debout. L'autre en profita pour lui envoyer plusieurs doloris, même si elle était inconsciente. Une vive douleur s'empourpra dans tout le corps de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle poussa un cri strident lorsque la douleur devint trop cuisante. Elle rouvrit les yeux, crispée. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Sa vue était trouble et dense. Elle ne vit que des yeux gris. Des yeux gris qui la firent revenir à la réalité. Elle se força à bouger mais en vain. Des bras la tinrent fermement. Elle comprit que deux Mangemorts l'empêchaient de faire quoi que se soit.

**\- Endoloris.**

Le sort s'acharna une nouvelle fois sur Hermione. Elle hurla, encore et encore. Le Mangemort qui la tint, la lâcha en voyant qu'un sort arrivait sur lui. Au sol, Hermione y resta figée. Elle cracha une petite quantité de sang. D'autres bras, la soulevèrent d'un coup. Elle croisa les mêmes yeux que tout à l'heure. Ses muscles se détendirent en un seul regard.

**\- Il faut qu'on parte**, conclut Drago

Sa vue ne s'était pas améliorée. Elle crut presque être soûle. Elle prit la main de Drago et elle le fit transplaner au même endroit où elle s'était retrouvée avec Blake, huit mois plus tôt. Sa vue fonctionna de nouveau. Il n'y avait personne. Pourtant Blake avait bien dit qu'elles les attendraient ici, à part si son absence était trop longue.

**\- Où sont-elles ... ?** S'inquiéta Hermione

Sans rien faire, sa tête se mit à tambourinée violemment. Elle la tint avec ses mains, en grognant. Elle entendit des voix lointaines. Les voix de Blake et Candice.

**\- Pourquoi partons-nous du Parc ?** Demanda Candice douteuse

**\- Pour aller dans un autre abri. **

**\- Sans Hermione et Drago ?!**

**\- Sans Hermione et Drago, oui. **

La petite fille n'ouvrit pas la bouche et pourtant Hermione l'entendit dire « _Hermione, viens vite ! Blake est bizarre … J'aie peur !_ ». Hermione savait que tout ce qu'elle venait de voir était réel. Candice lui avait déjà fait le coup plusieurs fois. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils traînent. Drago et Hermione devaient se presser.

**\- Suis-moi ! Je sais où elles sont !**

Malgré ses blessures, elle se mise à courir à en perdre le souffle. Par moment, dans sa course contre la montre, elle avait l'impression que dans l'instant, elle allait tout lâché mais elle tint bon. Elle tint bon pour Candice. Elle pensa subitement à Blake. Où voulait-elle l'emmener ? Et pourquoi ? Ils traversèrent tout le parc, fatigués. Hermione vit, au loin, Candice hurler contre Blake. Elle l'entendit crier :

**\- Je ne partirais pas sans Hermione et Drago !**

**\- Ça suffit, on s'en va et puis c'est tout ! **

Ils accélèrent. Hermione vit que Blake prenait le bras de Candice. Elle hurla :

**\- CANDICE !**

Blake et Candice se tournèrent, surprises. La petite fille, quand elle vit Hermione et Drago, courra vers eux. Elle prit l'ancienne Gryffondor dans ses bras, terrifiée et heureuse de la revoir vivante.

**\- J'aie eu si peur pour toi ! Ne refais plus ça Hermione !**

**\- Moi aussi j'aie eu peur pour toi**, dit Hermione en caressant la joue de Candice, **je le refais encore et encore, rien que pour te garder en vie alors ne me demande pas des choses impossibles ! **

Hermione la soulève du sol et la porte sur son dos. Elle s'avança vers Blake, baguette à la main, plus méfiante que jamais.

**\- Où allais-tu l'emmener ?**

Voyant que Blake ne répondit rien, elle insista.

**\- OU ALLAIS-TU L'EMMENER ?**

**\- Dans l'ancienne maison de mes parents … **

**\- Je sais même pas si je dois te croire ! **

**\- T'as cru que j'allais l'emmener où ? **

**\- Bah je sais pas, à toi de me le dire.**

**\- Tu deviens vraiment parano Hermione ! Bon, on va dans mon ancienne maison ou quoi ?**

**\- Oui**, concéda Hermione

Blake s'empressa de prendre les mains de Drago et Hermione et les fit transplaner devant une grande bâtisse. Pas aussi grande que celle de l'ancien Serpentard, mais quand même. Hermione ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Est-ce qu'elle devait vraiment faire confiance à Blake maintenant ? Candice avait eu des doutes, comme elle en ce moment. Était-t-elle vraiment paranoïaque ? Possible. Les temps étaient rudes, alors si en plus Hermione devait faire face à une trahison, ça n'allait pas le faire, mais pas du tout.


End file.
